


Blondes (Have More Fun)

by Innocent_Mary



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_Mary/pseuds/Innocent_Mary





	1. |

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thanksillpass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blondes (Have More Fun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995414) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



В очередной раз издав жалобный вой, Кисе приземлил свою блондинистую голову на стол. Пока что учеба - это самая нудная вещь, с которой он имел дело, тут нет спору. С чего бы он нуждался в ней?

\- Чтобы не вылететь из гребаной команды, идиот... - вдруг пробормотал Касаматсу, после чего Кисе осознал: последнюю часть своих мыслей он произнес вслух.

\- Но, семпай...

\- Не семпайничай мне тут, а возвращайся к работе. У меня нет времени, чтобы нянчиться с тобой весь день.

И почему Касаматсу всегда так строг с ним? Это была его идея занять Кисе домашкой, а теперь он почти готов прогнать его? Ладно, Кисе тоже способен на подлость.

\- Что ж, я тогда лучше пойду, раз ты не хочешь возиться со мной, - решил он.

\- Никуда ты не пойдешь.

Касаматсу не пришлось даже поднять голову от журнала, за которым он сидел. Кисе надул губы и скрестил руки, отказываясь учиться, не получив что-то взамен.

\- Ты даже не проверяешь, работаю я или нет. Я мог все это время рисовать пенисы в тетрадке, и ты бы этого даже не заметил.

\- Заметил бы, - ответил Касаматсу, слегка пожав плечами. - Ты всегда по-особенному хихикаешь, когда рисуешь пенисы.

Кисе в изумлении разинул рот.

\- Неправда! Да и вообще, у меня тоже есть гордость! Я не буду учиться просто так!

\- Хочешь сказать, что играть за лучшую команду в стране - недостаточная награда для тебя? - тон, которым заговорил Касаматсу, зазвучал опасно низко, отчего Кисе нервно сглотнул. И все же он не мог сдаться так быстро. Хоть что-то он должен получить от семпая за свои копии.

\- В теории, да. Но ты же знаешь, как я недальновиден... Как насчет того, чтобы ты меня мотивировал?

Кисе не упустил из виду, как брови Касаматсу дернулись, и руки крепче сжали края журнала. Удача, хоть теперь блондин завладел его вниманием.

\- Как насчет поцелуя за каждый правильный ответ?

Наконец Касаматсу опустил журнал и перевел взгляд на Кисе. Его лицо мало что выражало, что само по себе очень тревожило, ведь семпай почти всегда выглядит рассерженным. В конце концов, он улыбнулся и, протянув руку, обвел ею лицо Кисе. Рёта вопреки себе покрылся румянцем, что отчасти заслонило его триумф.

Ладонь Касаматсу переместилась выше, остановившись на ухе Кисе. На пару секунд парень даже задрожал от приносящего удовольствие прикосновения, однако быстро очнулся от резкой боли, когда Касаматсу потянул его за ухо.

\- Ау!

\- А как насчет того, чтобы за каждый верный ответ ты не получал по башке? Тебя такое устроит?

Кисе надулся и, противно засопев, кивнул.

\- Прошу, отпусти теперь, семпай.

Касаматсу послушался и раздраженно цокнул языком, прежде чем извиниться за грубость и быстро чмокнуть пострадавшее ухо.

\- Заканчивай, и тогда мы поговорим.

\- Но ты сказал, что у тебя нет времени, - заскулив, напомнил Кисе и неохотно взялся за карандаш.

\- Чтобы нянчиться с тобой. Возможно, немного времени на секс с тобой я смогу уделить... 

С первого взгляда могло показаться, что лицо Касаматсу осталось таким же беспристрастным, но глаза Рёты исключительно восприимчивы ко всем видам румянца, которые образовываются у семпая. И тот, что сейчас красуется на его щеках, четко говорит: Касаматсу не мог поверить в то, что сейчас произнес и что Земля не раскололась надвое, чтобы проглотить его за это. Кисе усмехнулся так широко, что его лицо чуть не заболело.

Что ж, если это не мотивация, то Кисе другого придумать не мог.


	2. ||

\- Ты уверен, что они не узнают?

Кисе хихикнул и добродушно закатил глаза. Милее всего его семпай казался, когда нервничал. Семья Рёты пригласила парня на ужин, чтобы наконец познакомиться с пресловутым капитаном до того, как он окончит Кайджо, и попросту поблагодарить за заботу о Кисе. Но Касаматсу был в ужасе не просто так.

\- Конечно! Я же обещал, что буду как шелковый! К тому же они порой туговато думают, да и вообще не особо внимательны. А ты и вовсе не подаешь никакого виду...

Касаматсу слегка покраснел, хмурый от шатких убеждений Кисе. Рёта не подразумевал ничего плохого и лишь ценил в Касаматсу желание ни в коем случае не сочетать личное с публичным. Ему было бесконечно приятно знать, что этот внешне резкий и суровый человек способен быть таким ради него.

\- Мне почему-то кажется, что они все поймут, как только взглянут на меня, - пробормотал Касаматсу.

Кисе пришлось сдержать радостный визг, чтобы не подать виду, ведь он знал. Знал, что, пока Касаматсу продолжает держать грозный вид, когда они не наедине, вся сила воли парня уходит на концентрацию. И Рёте хотелось испытывать эту выдержку еще много-много раз...

\- Не волнуйся, семпай! Они не поймут, когда ты всегда такой сдержанный!

Кисе понимал, что комплименты могут либо помочь Касаматсу успокоиться, либо ухудшить ситуацию, внушив Юкио еще больше причин для того, чтобы быть на взводе. К счастью, сегодня удача была на его стороне - на лице Касаматсу появилась слабая улыбка, и он сухо кивнул Рёте. Кисе нем мог не заметить до сих пор трясущиеся руки капитана, поэтому он взял его ладонь и утешительно сжал.

\- Спокойнее, семпай! - все просил он, смеясь. - Ты ведь не ходишь с огромной надписью "Я только что отсосал у вашего сына" на лице, нет же?!

Стоило ему закончить предложение, как входная дверь открылась, представляя вид на оторопевшую семью Рёты, недоуменно глядящую на них двоих.

\- Ладно, это было неловко, - нарушила гробовое молчание мать Кисе.

Касаматсу, чьи широко раскрытые глаза не шли ни в какое сравнение с окаменевшим видом, бесцеремонно развернулся и убежал прочь, с искусной ловкостью вырвавшись из рук Рёты.

\- Нет, семпай! - крикнул Кисе. - Все нормально, вернись! Мам, скажи, что все нормально! Боже, семпай, постой! Посмотри, что ты сделал!

Теперь его семья выглядела не столько озадаченной, сколько их позабавила реакция Юкио. Одна лишь сестра Рёты была готова заявить брату о том, что он сам напортачил, крича не пойми что под собственной же дверью; поэтому единственное, что ему оставалось - хоть и ворчливо, но поспешить за своим семпаем.


End file.
